Herald
| romaji = Dekurearā | trans = Declarer | zh_name = 宣告者 | zh_jyutping = Syn1 gou3 ze2 | zh_pinyin = Xuāngàozhě | zh_trans = Proclaimer | fr_name = Héraut | de_name = Herold | it_name = Araldo | ko_name = 디클레어러 | ko_romanized = Dikeulleeoreo | ko_trans = Declarer | pt_name = Arauto | es_name = Heraldo | sets = * Enemy of Justice * The Duelist Genesis * The Shining Darkness * Judgment of the Light * The New Challengers | tcg = * Dark Revelation Volume 4 * Turbo Pack: Booster Seven * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Battle Pack 3: Monster League * The New Challengers Super Edition * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Astral Pack Seven * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Structure Deck: Wave of Light * OTS Tournament Pack 7 * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * Expert Edition Volume 4 * Extra Pack Volume 2 * Duelist Edition Volume 4 * Starter Pack Volume 1 * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Structure Deck R: Surge of Divine Light * Special Pack 20th Anniversary Edition Vol.1 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures Volume 1 promotional card | korea = Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.2 }} "Herald", known as "Declarer" in the Japanese and Korean version, is a series of LIGHT Fairy monsters, used by Light Tsukiko in Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Three of the "Heralds" are Level 2 Effect Monsters with 300 ATK and 500 DEF, each named after a different secondary color. The effect of each "Herald" focuses on negating a particular card effect (Monster, Spell, or Trap). In order to activate the effects of a colored "Herald", the monsters must be sent to the Graveyard from the hand, along with another Fairy monster. "Herald of Perfection" a Level 6 Ritual Monster, is the combination of all the effects of "Heralds" with a highly improved effect that can be activated by using a single Fairy for its cost. Newer additions to the series include "Herald of Ultimateness", "Herald of the Arc Light" and "Herald of Pure Light". Playing style "Heralds" mainly focus on sending themselves and a Fairy monster to the Graveyard to negate an activation of an opponent's Spell, Trap or monster effect. "Herald of Perfection" allows you to send only 1 Fairy monster to negate all types of activation except for a Counter Trap Card. A combination of "Archlord Kristya", "Perfection" and a "Royal Decree" can completely shut down any Deck. Perfect Herald This variation of Deck focuses on use "Dawn of the Herald" to Tribute cards from your hand or field to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". After you have Ritual Summoned it, you can use the effect of "Dawn of the Herald" to return 1 monster from the Graveyard that you have Tributed for the Special Summon to your hand or not to activate the effect so you can have exactly 4 Fairy monsters in the Graveyard, allowing you to Special Summon "Archlord Kristya", that can prevent the opponent from Special Summoning. "Royal Decree" is used to prevent the activation of Counter Traps which "Perfection" can't negate and to save negations, whereas "Safe Zone" is an alternate option used to protect the "Herald". The release of new "Agents" and "Master Hyperion" in Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary/''Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck'' greatly improved this Deck. Happy Herald This Deck is similar to Perfect Herald but focuses on using "Advanced Ritual Art" to send Normal Fairy monsters to the Graveyard; and in the process, Ritual Summoning "Herald of Perfection". These Normal Monsters are then retrieved and used with the effect of "Perfection". "Advanced Ritual Art" can also be used to send exactly 4 Fairy monsters to the Graveyard, allowing you to Special Summon "Archlord Kristya". Chaos Herald This Deck mixes LIGHT Fairies and DARK Fiends to lock your opponent with "Herald of Perfection", "Herald of Ultimateness" and "Sky Scourge Invicil" while Summoning powerful monsters. Herald Seraph This Deck mixes "Star Seraphs" monsters and "Cyber Angel Benten" as a Draw Engine to lock your opponent with "Herald of Perfection" while Summoning Xyz monsters with 3 Xyz Materials; drawing and retrieving cards in the process. Official Decks Weaknesses Cards that prevent Special Summoning will also keep "Herald" out of play, so "Vanity's Fiend" and "Vanity's Ruler" can shut down the "Herald" Duelist's plans. Better yet, "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" can shut out Ritual Summons permanently. If you negate "Advanced Ritual Art" or "Dawn of the Herald" once, your opponent won't be able to play them again. Cards that banish can also permanently shut down the effect of "Herald of Perfection".